


A Powerful Valentine's Day.

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shadows (Persona Series), ShumakoVday, Teamwork, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: As celebration for February 14, Minato Arisato and his fiancé Mitsuru Kirijo have a little surprise prepared for two of their closest friends: Akira Kurusu and Makoto Niijima.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 3 Protagonist/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	A Powerful Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late (I only have weekends to work on my fics and since I don't have my own computer, I have to go to an internet cafè to do it. Which I HATE!) But, here's my contribution for ShumakoVday, featuring my favorite couple from Persona 3: Minato/Makoto x Mitsuru. 
> 
> This story has the following prompts:
> 
> Trying Something New.  
> Date Night.  
> Sparring.  
> Visiting.  
> and a little of Hot Springs (you'll see why). 
> 
> Here you go.

“I still can’t believe we’re actually doing this…!” Makoto had to bit her lower lip a little to contain her excitement as she and Akira – her boyfriend for three years and a bit now – were traveling via limo to a very important event for both lovebirds.

Akira and Makoto were going to the Kirijo Mansion to meet with some very good friends of them. Said people were none other than Mitsuru Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group and her fiancé, Minato Arisato, whom to the surprise of Akira and Makoto, turned out to be Persona-Users as well with the added shock of knowing Minato is a Wild Card just as Akira.

Of course, since they knew they were having a small celebration in a very sophisticated place, Akira and Makoto were dressed properly. Akira was wearing black slacks, matching shoes and a crimson dress shirt with a black tie and vest. He also, for once, managed (with A LOT of help from Makoto, Haru, Futaba, Ann and Sae) to tame that rebellious black beast masquerading as hair as it was perfectly combed back. Makoto was wearing a sleeve-less ankle-length dark-blue dress with a slit down the side that exposed the lower half of her right leg, sky-blue sash around her waist, matching shoes and replaced her usual braided headband with a non-braided one that matched her sash and shoes.

Akira couldn’t help but to chuckle at Makoto’s excitement. It wasn’t the first time they visited the Kirijo Mansion, that’s for sure. But having the opportunity to celebrate Valentine’s Day with another couple who by coincidence were veteran Persona-Users that weren’t Phantom Thieves was a god reason to be excited about in Makoto’s opinion. Especially since Mitsuru said they had a special surprise prepared for this event. Gently cupping her chin with his hand and a quick kiss to her lips, Akira managed to make her calm down a little. “I understand your excitement, but I don’t see a reason to make it a big deal out of it. We’ve known Minato and Mitsuru for quite some time”

“True. That’s true. Is just, it feels so nice to have a double date in Valentine’s Day with people like us whom are outside of the Thieves” Makoto nodded and relaxed considerably.

Akira wrapped his arm around her and placed a soft kiss to her temple. “I know what you mean. It’s cool to hang out in double dates with Ann and Ryuji, but this kind of moments… they have something special about it”.

“True. Another good one for our memories together” Makoto said while comfortably snuggling with Akira as they enjoyed the rest of the trip. 

***@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@***

“Excuse me. Mr. Kurusu, Ms. Niijima. We have arrived” The driver politely spoke through the limo’s telephone, announcing Akira and Makoto that they finally arrived to the Kirijo Mansion. Once the limo stops, Akira hops down first then offers his hand to help Makoto hop down. Makoto smiles and takes his hand. Always the gentleman. Taking the opportunity, Akira lifts her hand and gives her knuckles a soft kiss, causing Makoto to blush a little. It was funny actually. They were dating for more than three years and even the most subtle demonstration of affection from Akira always seemed to make her face go red. Not that she had a problem with that; it always reminds her of what a wonderful man she met.

It wasn’t the first time the power couple of the now-retired Phantom Thieves visited the Kirijo Mansion. However, Akira and Makoto couldn’t help but to stare in awe at the view of such great structure. The Mansion, which was huge on itself already, had a great garden filled with many bush sculptures of varying size and shape, all of them created with unparalleled dexterity and professionalism. Right in front of the gate there was a fountain with clear water that helped perfectly with the atmosphere and the fact that the sun was setting already made the place look even more beautiful that it usually is.

And right in front of the fountain, the thieves found the people who invited them here. Mitsuru Kirijo, with her dark red hair elegantly cascading down her back as always, dressed in a beautiful crimson dress similar to Makoto, with the difference being a V-neck cleavage that allowed a moderate view of her breasts and her bare back completely exposed due to the open back of the dress that stopped right above her rear. She also was wearing shoes that matched her dress and a modest silver necklace Minato gave to her as a birthday present five years ago. No doubt it was a valuable treasure for Mitsuru.

Her left arm was wrapped affectionately around Minato’s back, who was wearing a nice combo of a dress shirt that matched his hair, black vest, slack, dark brown shoes and a black tie. His right arm was wrapped around Mitsuru’s waist, his hand caressing her bare lower back, sending a delicious tingle running down her spine. Taking the chance that Akira and Makoto were still far enough from them, Minato flashed a subtle smirk as his hand sneaked under the end of the dress’ open back and give Mitsuru’s bare buttock a nice affectionate squeeze. Said action made the red-head to deliver a subtle but pretty strong elbow-hit against his ribcage while fixing him a subtle one-sided glare. “Not now!” She muttered under her breath, low enough for only her fiancé to hear it.

Wincing in pain a little, Minato chuckled as he rests a hand on the hit area. “Can you blame me; you look stunning in that dress…” He muttered with a subtle grin, but he was clearly in pain for the hit he just received. “Although… I don’t remember a day were you never look stunning…”

Mitsuru just rolled her eyes but flashed a subtle smile nonetheless as her had subtly sneaked to give his butt a soft playful smack. “First, we enjoy our time with Kurusu and Niijima then we enjoy the rest of the night by ourselves… would that be okay with you?” She muttered with a seductive subtle voice causing Minato to get a faint blush on his face.

Now he couldn’t wait for being alone with her…

He regained his composure quickly as Mitsuru welcomed their special guests for this day. “Kurusu, Niijima, welcome. And once again, thank you for accepting our invitation” She said with a sincere smile as she gave the former thief advisor a friendly hug.

“There’s no need, Mitsuru” Makoto smiled as she returned the gesture. “You know we’re always happy to hang out with you two” She said as Akira and Minato shared a greeting.

“It’s good to see you again, Akira” Minato shook Akira’s hand with quite a bit enthusiastic squeeze despite his calm expression.

With a pleased smirk, Akira wastes no time returning the greeting. “Same to you, man. Always good to hang around with another fellow Wild Card”

It was clear for any Persona-User who know them enough that both Wild Cards held a great amount of respect and admiration for each other; understandable actually since they’ve learn about their times as Persona-Users.

Although Minato tends to be quite more stoic than Akira usually is when he is around strangers or people he doesn’t trust, Minato shares quite a bit of the retired Trickster’s personality. After hanging around with his friends in S.E.E.S for all that year, Minato eventually broke out of the emotional shell he formed around himself due to the heavy trauma of seeing in first line how his parents died in a gruesome car crash when he was a little kid, right before Aigis was forced to seal Death inside him for ten years. Although Shinjiro’s near-death and Ikutsuki’s betrayal almost caused a horrified Minato to return to his living-dead status, he could find a meaning to his life as he sacrificed himself to become the Great Seal and protect his friends and girlfriend from The Fall. Almost a year after that day, however, Elizabeth – Minato’s assistant from the Velvet Room and Lavenza’s older sister – managed to find a way to help the former member of S.E.E.S. to both release Minato and keep the Great Seal intact so he could spend this new life with the people he loves the most without the Dark Hour falling on earth again.

Minato on the other hand, admired Akira for the fact that he had the opportunity to both grow as a person and find the place where he truly belongs despite the extremely unfortunate circumstances that drove him to become a Wild Card and during that time. Even though he suffered some times during his year as a Persona-User due to Yaldabaoth’s rigged game just as Minato suffered as a living-dead, Akira managed to not even surpass the false god’s expectations, but also gain enough power to defeat him with just a single bullet through his ugly, stupid, smug-ass cup-face. While Akira told him that stopping death itself was a greater and more badass deed as a Wild Card since if it weren’t for him, Akira wouldn’t have even born; Minato acknowledges that killing a self-proclaimed god with a bullet like it was nothing is really badass by itself.

Speaking of the relationship between the Wild Cards, Akira and Makoto shared the same mutual respect and admiration for the Seeker of Truth: Yu Narukami, the Wild Card from Inaba. Just like Akira and Minato, Yu is shown to be calm, polite and kind, even a bit cold and emotionless when around untrustworthy people or strangers. However, just as the other two Wild Cards, Narukami deeply values the bonds he grew with his friends and confidants (he and Minato call them “social links”) and is determined to go to great lengths for them, to the point of risking his own life for their safety if necessary. Even though his friends tend to be a bit irritated by his sense of humor and fairly sarcastic personality (he and Akira actually have that in common), Akira and Minato see him as a valuable friend and brother-in-arms. And just like Akira, Yu deeply respects Minato for the deed of preventing all life on earth to be wiped out just as Minato respects how he repelled a god with truth and another deity with a super badass guitar solo. Despite that, both Yu and Minato totally acknowledged that the way Akira defeated his evil deity was indeed **extremely badass**. 

Unfortunately, even though Yu wished a lot to be in the small gathering with them today, he and his fiancé, Rise Kujikawa already had plans for Valentine’s Day, so they couldn’t be present for the occasion. A real shame the Wild Cards though, but they still respected their comrade’s decision. Maybe next time…

“I hope you guys are hungry, because we have quite a good dinner for you two before our surprise” Minato said with a calm smile as he signaled to the main door. Both he and Mitsuru were clearly excited as much as their calm and stoic expressions could tell them.

Akira and Makoto shared a glance and amused smiles then they turned to the veteran couple and nodded. “Lead the way, then” Akira said as the four Persona-Users walked to their dinner.

***@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@***

Sitting in an elegant round table in the dining room with Akira next to Makoto and Mitsuru next to Minato, the four supernatural heroes enjoyed their dinner with Akira taking the opportunity to hold hands with Makoto and even exchange an affectionate thigh squeeze. Minato and Mitsuru didn’t mind if they would’ve noticed. Hell, they were doing the same to each other actually. 

The dinner consisted of a Creamy Cucumber-Avocado soup, followed by a salad of mixed spring greens with champagne-poached pears, candied walnuts, goat cheese and honey vinaigrette. As entrée, both couples had Beef Wellington with mushroom duxelles served with madeira sauce and as dessert, they has a nice portion of Chocolate Mousse served in a Dark and White chocolate shell. During the dinner, the four Persona-Users talked about how much life have been treating them. Akira and Makoto were currently studying law school, during the first periods, they took classes together, but as they progressed with their studies, they took separate ways with Makoto studying Criminal Law while Akira took Political Science.

Mitsuru had her hands full quite a lot due to being the head of the Kirijo Group, always researching for ways to help the world become a better place. Still, there are always a couple of people who tries to investigate the company in order to steal their secrets and use them for their own selfish benefits. None of them had been victorious, however, since every time a spy tries to make their way into the Kirijo Group, have to face the relentless Empress herself. Some of them even have never returned once they tried…

Since they’re directly sent to either the hospital and/or prison.

Minato on the other hand was taking care of his job as a the chief of a forensic medic crew, saying that his experience with death and how the now-retired Phantom Thieves were delivering justice in their own way helped him realize he wanted to help the justice system in his own way, deducing what caused people to perish and make sure their relatives (if the victims had) were noticed so they could have a proper departure. Said job makes him work frequently with Akihiko Sanada, Naoto Shirogane and Makoto Niijima herself as most murder cases fall on him and his crew and cooperates with the police in solving them.

Still, it doesn’t mean they had no time to spend together. By advice from their friends and Mitsuru herself, Minato moved to the Kirijo Mansion in order to help Mitsuru not to feel so stressed due to work. It was a very wise choice as well since his work was closer to the Mansion than from where he used to live. It was something the red-headed empress totally appreciated since that allowed them to spend quite some time together even with their busy schedules.

Akira and Makoto share a similar situation. During Makoto’s second year in college and Akira’s first one, they moved together to a nice apartment so they could have time for themselves while keeping with their studies. A very wise choice as well since they could spend more time together.

And both couples sure take their time enjoying each other’s presence whenever the opportunity rose. 

Once the couples finished their delicious dinner, the veteran couple stood up from their seats and took the retired thieves to an elevator at the other side of the Mansion. “About the surprise we have for you two, just take the elevator to the lowest floor” Minato said as he called for the elevator.

“We must first take care of a small detail so we will catch up with you in a moment” Mitsuru announced as she and Minato walked away while Akira and Makoto got in the elevator.

With curiosity, Akira and Makoto pressed the button to their destination and took their time enjoying their mutual presence as the elevator went down to the lowest floor.

Being the charming bastard he is, Akira took the opportunity to quickly give Makoto a peck right behind her ear, causing Makoto to yelp at the sudden gesture. “Akira!” Makoto squeaked with a clear blush on her face. She knew he was aware of the most sensitive spots where to kiss her.

“What, I’m just making time while we go down” Akira answers with a mock-innocent tone as he was quick enough to give her another peck right on the back of her neck. Makoto instantly stiffens after receiving the kiss. But Akira, doesn’t stop there, he rapidly turns Makoto around to be face-to-face with her and wraps both arms round her. Then he unleashes an assault of soft kisses to her collarbones, chin and lips.

“W-wait! A-a-kiraaa!” Makoto mewled, unable to break free from the hug and all those soft, peppered kisses.

He pulls his head back to lock eyes with her-. Makoto practically was melting into a puddle after gazing at the mixture of love, admiration and lust emanating from her boyfriend’s eyes. And that sexy, smug smirk of his… _God fucking dammit! That smug, sexy, kind, brave bastard!_ She thought. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked with a seductive tone.

“…”

“…”

“No.” That matter-of-factly response was all the trickster needed to hear. He gently pushes Makoto so her back is now on the elevator wall. The thief advisor was quick to keep up with their dancing mouths as their tongues quickly joined. Makoto quickly wraps her legs around Akira’s waist, causing both of them to moan softly into each other’s mouths as their sexes quickly rubbed together, making them to dry hump in the elevator. Trying not to make too much noise in the elevator with their dry humping as Makoto felt Akira was already rock-hard for her. But as much as they wanted to undress each other and have passionate sex right now, it would be completely disrespectful to Minato and Mitsuru whom took the bother to ask them to come here in first place, so they have to settle it with this. 

A “Ding” sound quickly brings them back from the intimate moment. Makoto rapidly hops down Akira and both lovers quickly fix any wrinkles their attires may have gotten from their passionate short moment.

Once the door opens, Akira and Makoto gazed in surprise with mouths slightly agape as they saw the area they were asked to go to. After a few meters from the elevator there was an enormous underground dome, not unlike a stadium. The place had a huge circular area in the middle, as if a lot of people could play a game of football or something. Still, both lovers were wondering what their veteran friends were planning for today as they walked to the middle of the stadium-like area.

“What do you think the _surprise_ they have will be…?” Makoto asked, still in shock.

Akira took a few moments to properly answer due to the amazement of seeing such a large area underground. “I don’t know… but something tells me this… is going to be fucking amazing…” 

***@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@***

“I still don’t know why you want me to wear this suit?” Minato groaned softly as he inspected the military-like black suit he was wearing. Said gear was accompanied by black glasses and on his waist, was a familiar special gun he was very used to.

“Is there an inconvenience with your gear, Minato? Is the color not of your liking?” Mitsuru asked with a mock-innocent tone. She changed her stunning dress for a black military cat-suit with a rapier attached to the left side of her waist and an old reliable gun on her right. She was also looking at her fiancé with a hint of hunger on her eyes as she took every nice detail of how the young man looked in the attire. It wasn’t exactly skin-tight, but it didn’t do much hiding the lean but aesthetically pleasing physique of the former field leader of S.E.E.S.

“You know is not that” Minato answers with a roll of his eyes. The suit was comfortable actually, having no restraint with his movement. But the blue-haired young man had a little problem with it. And Mitsuru was completely aware of that as well. “Is just… this suit is _a little_ too form-fitting in the, well… in my ass” He said matter-of-factly as he turned as much as he could to see his butt, which was pretty much held by the fabric in of his pants. As said before, it had no restrain in his movements, but for some reason, Minato felt a tad exposed with how fitting it was on his ass. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mitsuru asked for his suit to be like this on purpose.

“Well, the suit is adequate for whenever we are needed for Persona-related activity. Besides…” The red-head said as she lean on Minato’s shoulder “Can you blame me for how attractive you look on it?” and gave his butt another playful smack followed by a nice squeeze. 

“You’re one to talk” Minato retorted as he wrapped Mitsuru in a nice hug and both hands playfully squeezed her buttocks. “As if you don’t look so fucking hot in that suit of yours…” He said right before kissing her full on the mouth, tongues quickly dancing together. Letting herself being carried away by her desires, Mitsuru hops and wraps both legs around Minato’s waist without breaking the passionate dance their mouths were executing. Minato thinks quickly as he caught Mitsuru’s back with his right hand while the left one kept caressing her buttock. The sudden action caused their groins to rub with each other, causing both lovers to moan softly into each other’s mouths. Mitsuru quickly realizes her fiancé was already rock-hard for her as he gently pushes her to the elevator wall and start with a nice dry humping.

But as much as they wanted to undress and have passionate sex, it would be disrespectful to Akira and Makoto since they were waiting for them to arrive, so they have to wait until they’re alone together.

A “Ding” sound quickly causes the intoxicating mixture of love and lust to dissipate as with eyes wide-open, the couple realizes they arrived to their destination. Mitsuru quickly hops down her fiancé and both fix any wrinkles their suits may have gotten during this small exchange of lustful affection.

Once the doors open, the veteran Persona-Users walked inside the enormous room and find Akira and Makoto right in the middle. The former thieves turned around at the sound of footsteps and smile at the veteran couple arriving to the center of the area.

“Hey. Hope we didn’t make you wait for too long” Minato said as he and his fiancé stood next to the thieves.

“Not at all, Minato” Akira said with a wave of his hand. Curiosity instantly flashed on Makoto’s face as both lovers took a look at the veteran couple. “Say, why are you and Mitsuru dressed in your operative suits?” Makoto asked since she and Akira quickly recognized the black military outfits.

The **Shadow Operatives.** Also known as the **Security Department, Shadow Response Unit.** An unofficial section of the police backed by Mitsuru herself with the objective of hunting down shadows and deal with supernatural activity, mostly Persona-Related. Mitsuru, Aigis, Akihiko, Yukari, Ken, Junpei, Shinjiro, Fuuka, Labrys and Koromaru are the founding members of the unit with Minato joining as one of the field leaders after he was brought back from the Great Seal.

Although not officially, Yu, Rise, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto, Teddie, Marie, Akira, Makoto, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Futaba, Haru, Kasumi, Sumire and even Zenkichi and Sophia are reserve members of the unit. They live their normal lives, walking their respective paths they craved for themselves most of the time, but when their assistance is required in supernatural activity, they don’t hesitate in joining in the action, with Akira and Yu being field leaders as well whenever necessary. Akechi on the other hand, refused the offer to join. However, he said he could lend a hand from time to time since he – as much as he don’t want to admit it to the others – misses a lot the opportunity to massacre shadows. 

But back to the point. 

Why Minato and Mitsuru were wearing their Operative gear. With a familiar grin, the blue-haired young man responds. “It’s all part of the surprise” Then he turns to his fiancé with a hand gesture, telling her to continue. “Mitsuru?”

The red-head nodded and with a clap, the lights on the dome turn on revealing the dome was actually some sort of battlefield! Akira and Makoto were sincerely shocked after seeing with better detail the place they were into right now. 

“Holy shit…”

“Wha… what is this place!?”

“Welcome… to the **_Dark Simulator!_** ” Mitsuru announced with a clear amount of excitement and pride in her voice.

Akira and Makoto turned to Mitsuru, confusion present on their faces. “Dark Simulator? The hell is that?” The trickster asked as he tilted his head to the side. With satisfaction for surprising them, Mitsuru explains. “The Dark Simulator is a project we were working on for lately”

Minato follows her with the explanation. “This place was created in order to help us and the other Persona-Users to be in tip-top-shape for whenever we have to work as Shadow Operatives as well as trying new battle strategies. We were pretty excited to test it when it was finally ready” He walks behind Akira and Makoto and wraps his arms on their shoulders with a confident smirk. “And what better people to help us test it that you two guys, two of our closest friends?”

Akira and Makoto stood frozen in shock. Still, their mouths slowly curled into excited grins at the idea of training with their Personae. “So this is the surprise you were preparing for us…!” Makoto asked, biting her tongue a little in order not to squeal like a girl.

“Precisely” Mitsuru answers with clear excitement of her own. “Would you like to do the honors and help us test the simulator?”

As if she needed to ask.

“Are you kidding? Hell, yeah we’re in!” Akira said, both excited and eager to use his Persona once again.

“Perfect” Minato said excited. He shared a nod with his fiancé and pressed his finger on a communication device located on his ear, smiling all the time. “Fuuka, we’re ready; prepare the Simulation!”

“Roger that, Minato-Kun” Came the response from the S.E.E.S. navigator, and in an instant the lights in the dome turned from white to a dark green one, instantly giving the dome a dark, dead atmosphere. Right after the lights changed, Akira and Makoto were instantly enveloped by the bright-blue flames of rebellion, turning them into the fearsome Phantom Thieves: Joker and Queen. They would be completely shocked if they weren’t so excited to test this simulator.

“Oh, dear…” Makoto quickly felt self-conscious as she gazed upon her old thief attire. “This outfit is the only thing I don’t miss from being a Persona-User…”

“What are you talking about?” Joker aid as he gave Queen a playful smack on her leather-squeezed rear. “You look so fucking hot as Queen” Queen yelped at the gesture and gave Akira a soft smack on his shoulder. Minato and Mitsuru just chuckled at the scene.

“Alright, lovebirds; not to ruin the moment, but…” Minato said, attracting the attention of the thieves. “First we complete the simulation, and then each couple can have some fun for themselves, ok?” He asked with a calm, amused voice. Joker and Queen nodded to him, Queen was pouting a little for the soft smack she received, but still excited to summon Agnes again.

“Very well” Mitsuru said as she reached her own com device. “Yamagishi, prepare the first level!”

“Understood, Mitsuru-San” Fuuka cheerfully answered. “First level, begin!” Right at the moment, four small black puddles started to manifest right in front of the couples, the four lovers quickly got on guard with weapons ready. After a few seconds, the bobs turned into familiar creatures: shadows. In this case, being **Indolent Mayas.** Short blobs with two arms and wearing the mask of the Strength Arcana; resilient to Wind but weak to Pierce and Gunfire. Not the strongest Shadows S.E.E.S fought, but it seemed an appropriate first level for Veteran Persona-Users as the two couples present at the moment.

“Indolent Mayas?” Joker chuckled and turned to the Operatives with his usual smirk. “Really?”

“We thought it could be good enough for us as a first level” Minato said nonchalantly as he and Mitsuru unsheathed their trusted close-quarter weapons: **Lucifer’s Blade** and **Snow Queen’s Whip,** respectively. Joker and Queen were quick to do the same with their respective weapons: **Paradise Lost R** and **Gorodias.**

“No need to worry…” Mitsuru said as she fixed an icy glare at the simulated shadows. “We can have a proper challenge once we complete this level!” And she rushed at the shadows and finished one of the Mayas with her style; deadly but elegant. The Maya was reduced to black fog as if it was nothing.

“That’s fine with us…” Queen said as she rushed to another Maya and leaped high, preparing her fist mid-air. “…but don’t take all the fun for yourself!” Queen shouted with an excited grin as she crashes her fist against the shadow once landing on the floor, reducing it to nothing. 

Joker and Minato shared a knowing look with pleased smirks, knowing how badass their respective lovers looked while taking down simulated shadows like nothing AND the bonus of seeing them doing it with skin-tight outfits like those were quite a sight to behold. Still, that didn’t stop them from slicing the remaining two Mayas like cheese.

Without even ragged breath, the two couples stretched their limbs a little, satisfied for such a first encounter. “Not going to lie, that was _almost_ quite a nice warm-up” Queen said, both confident and amused for this moment.

“I’m glad to hear that, because this is just the beginning” Mitsuru smirks at the thieves and reaches again at her com device. “Yamagishi, prepare the next level!”

“Understood, Boss” Is the slightly cheerful response from their navigator. “Level 15, initiated!” And with that, three shadows made themselves present in front of the Persona-Users, this time being much larger and far stronger than the Mayas. **Minotaur I.** White shadows from the Hanged Man Arcana. They are weak to both Fire and Curse, but they resist Physical Strikes, repel Bless and have both Evade Fire and High Counter so despite having two weaknesses, you had to fight quite smart if you wanted to defeat them.

“How about this one?” Minato turns to the thieves and asks with a pleased smirk.

Joker and Queen are quick to return the pleased expressions. “That’s more adequate, I’d say…” Queen said as her mask burns in familiar blue flames. “ **Agnes!** ” With that determined shout, the Persona born from the fusion between Johanna and Anat, appeared from Makoto’s heart, its engine roaring to life once again at her user’s command.

Joker wasn’t far behind with the excitement, either. “ **Raoul!** ” And with that, the true form of the Pillager of the Twilight appears behind Joker, his stylish modern red outfit shining along with the gold of his leather wings almost blinding the Minoutars.

“ **Artemisia!** ”

“ **Orpheus Telos!** ”

The veteran couple wasn’t going to be left behind as they shoot themselves with their evokers and summoned their own Personae. The true form of Orpheus and the powerful former ruler of the West Asia Minor wasted no time appearing among a huge column of blue fire. With a shared nod among the four Persona-Users, they prepared themselves to attack.

Queen was the first one to act by using **Checkmate** , Agnes signature spell. It uses quite a bit of energy, but its cost is worth it since it reduces the attack, defense and agility of ALL enemies in its range, and its range is quite vast. With the enemies greatly weakened due to the debuff spell, Mitsuru uses **Mabufudyne** , causing the three shadows to be hit by many ice trees shattering around them. It wasn’t strong enough to kill them, but it was good enough to freeze them, allowing Joker and Minato to finish them off with a combo between **Maeigaon** and **Blazing Hell.** Said combo created quite the light spectacle with the bright light from the pool of fire and the deep dark red from the curse spell.

“Now THAT is what we call a proper first level” Joker said rolling his shoulder as if he didn’t do such thing and sharing a fist bump with his partners. 

“We’re glad you guys are enjoying this” Minato answers while preparing his Evoker again. “Because here comes another good surprise”

“Do you think you can keep up with us in this final challenge?” Mitsuru said with a mock-condescending tone, causing Queen to flash a confident smirk.

“Bring. It. On.”

That’s all they needed to hear.

“Fuuka…” Minato reaches to his com device with an eager grin. “Prepare _Shadow Simulator: Hanged Man_ ”

“Understood Minato-Kun” Fuuka responded as she prepared their last challenge. A huge dark blob quickly formed right under the dome’s ceiling, giving form to a muscular humanoid hanging on a cross upside down; a very unfamiliar one for the Phantom Thieves, but extremely familiar for the Shadow Operatives. **Arcana Hanged Man.** The last shadow the former members of S.E.E.S fought at Moonlight Bridge, not to mention one of the toughest ones they fought yet back then.

And the most annoying one S.E.E.S. fought for three reasons:

  1. No weaknesses and immune to both Bless and Curse; and neither critical nor technical hits can knock it down.
  2. It takes even the most powerful hits like a boss and still hit much harder than an armored truck boosted by N2O.
  3. It remains out of the range for almost every attack by floating in the air and in order to attack it, you must destroy the three statues on the floor, which are pretty though by themselves.



“Good Luck; this one’s tough!” Fuuka said while the two couples prepared themselves to face an actual challenge. Defeating this shadow was going to be quite the challenge. But the four Persona-Users already came up with a plan. Like with their last fight, Queen used Checkmate on the three statues so they could be destroyed quicker and allows them to take down the floating monster. In the meantime, Mitsuru used **Concentrate** to make sure her next magic attack deals devastating damage. Joker and Minato did the same with **Alice** and **Odin** respectively.

Once the statues defense was reduced, the other three thieves made quick work with the statues. Mitsuru unleashed a concentrated **Niflheim** that reduced the left statue to a bunch of rubble in no time. Joker did the same with the middle statue with an **Atomic Flare** from **Uriel** and the right statue couldn’t even defend itself once Minato unleashed a **Panta Rhei** from **Beelzebub.**

It was a difficult task since the Hanged Man was constantly shooting **God’s Hand** to the two couples, so dodging a giant golden glove while destroying statues was quite a nice challenge, helping them to stay alert all the time. Anyway, once the three statues were destroyed, the Arcana Hanged Man couldn’t hold itself together and crashed against the ground, allowing the team to unleash an All-Out Attack: S.E.E.S Style. Even though this type of AOA isn’t as cool-looking as the one the thieves are used to, it didn’t matter to them as long as it gets the job done: destroying or heavily damaging unprepared foes.

The Hanged Man, however, could take the hit and still seem to be in shape to fight. Still, it was quite damaged from both the fall and the AOA. 

Knowing it was ready for the finishing blow, Queen and Mitsuru shared a knowing glance with a smirk and turned to their respective lovers, as if asking if they wanted to do the honors. Knowing it was the time, the young men flashed smirks of their own as answer and prepared themselves to show the Dark Simulator a bit of their own full power.

“Come forth… **Satanael**!”

“Soar to the heavens… **Messiah**!”

With amazing (and completely needless) especial effects, the first rebel and the savior of mankind appeared from the sky. Respectively enveloped by a dark and light aura, proof of their great power accumulated by the trust and the bonds the Wild Cards forged during their time as Persona-Users. Both Wild Cards glared at the fallen shadow with sadistic grin as they prepared the final blow while the ladies gazed eager to see the moment with similar smiles. 

“ **Black Viper!** ”

“ **Megidolaon!** ”

The last the simulated shadow could see was a giant dark snake while enveloped in a growing dome-like concentration of pure energy.

***@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@***

Akira and Makoto let out a heavy sigh of relief as they slowly dipped in the hot water in a Jacuzzi located in a wide bathroom at the other side of the Mansion with Akira wearing black swimming trunks and Makoto with a dark-green two-piece bikini. Right next to them, Minato with dark-blue trunks and Mitsuru with an elegant and very attractive black trikini, were relaxing as well in the hot tub with the retired thieves. Right after finishing with the test of the new Dark Simulator (which passed its test with flying colors), the veterans thought it would be a good idea to relax in the Jacuzzi together before going to bed in order to sleep without any stress. The four Persona-Users weren’t exactly exhausted by the three fights, but they still were grateful for such a great idea of relaxation.

Makoto and Akira sat in the hot tub in a comfortable side-hug while Mitsuru opted with sitting on Minato’s lap. The retired thieves enjoying their mutual presence as well as the Operatives without getting too steamy due to respect for the other couple. 

“You know” Makoto said, still relaxing in the hot water with her left hand caressing her lover’s abs and chest. “I’ve never thought I would be spending Valentine’s Day helping two of our friends testing a Persona-Combat Simulator” She turns to the veteran couple and back to Akira. “But if I say I didn’t enjoys this day at all, we all know I’d be totally lying” She finished with a soft kiss on Akira’s jaw.

“No kidding” Akira responded with a deep kiss on her mouth and turned to their friends. “Best Valentine’s Day so far”.

“Kurusu, Niijima, we can’t thank you enough for indulging with this favor we asked you” Mitsuru said with a grateful smile as she bowed as best as she could and leaned back to her fiancé’s chest. “With this test complete, every Persona-User who wishes to lend us their strength will be properly trained for whenever we need to deal with Persona-related activity”

“Not to mention that it was worth it to see you fight in that sexy suit again after quite a while” Minato said as he shamelessly gave Mitsuru a nice squeeze on her butt, causing her to yelp and deliver another playful elbow to his gut. He chuckles a little before he turns to Akira with a smirk. “Isn’t that right, Joker?” 

“No doubt it was. Seeing my Queen in that badass leather outfit again after a while…” He quickly leans to give Makoto a kiss to her temple and a good squeeze on her rear. “…was a nice experience” With a small pout, Makoto and Mitsuru exchanged a subtle knowing look and returned to their respective lovers with carnivorous grins.

“I don’t know; if you ask me…” Makoto’s voice suddenly turned more seductive as she rapidly straddles Akira’s lap and locks eyes with him. “…I think seeing you fight as Joker again was the best part of the simulator” Her left hand tightened a little its grip on Akira’s shoulder as the right hand sneaked under his trunks to shamelessly caress him between his legs. 

“And you, mister…” Mitsuru executed the same action with her fiancé as she straddled his lap as well and shamelessly sneaked her right hand under his trunks to give his buttock a nice massage. “I’d be lying if I say it wasn’t such a pleasure seeing you fighting in that suit of yours again… although, I’m sure you would look even better without it…”

Akira and Minato could only gasp and groan softly as their respective lovers assaulted them with teasing kisses all over their faces, necks and collarbones. They could kill gods and seal death itself, but when it came to their lovers, both Wild Cards melt into puddle at their mercy. Both Wild Cards got their faces so red they could stop traffic if they stood in the middle of the streets.

And Yu’s situation is no different at all from theirs when it came to Rise.

Almost on instinct, Akira and Minato stood up from the hot tub and threw their respective lovers above their shoulders with arms locked around their backs. They shared a stiffened nod and walked to their respective rooms to show their lovers how they feel when they teased them like that.

With heads behind their lovers’, Makoto and Mitsuru gazed at each other and chuckled knowing that once again they could wrap their lovers around their little finger (even though they will NEVER abuse that privilege; after all, just like Akira and Makoto, Minato and Mitsuru treat each other as equals and they don’t really like the idea of hurting or degrading each other. But a little femdom or maledom was allowed from time to time as long as it is consensual).

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you two, Mitsuru” Makoto waved a hand with a smile as she and Akira reached their room where they were spending the night before going back to their routines.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you two as well, Niijima” Mitsuru waved back with a smile of her own as she and Minato reached their own room, separated enough from the thieves in order to not disturb them when taking care of their own business. “And goodnight”

“Goodnight”

With that last exchange of words, the doors of both rooms closed, allowing Akira and Minato to get a little revenge on their lovers for such a tease (not that they mind it or anything).

In the end each couple happily took their time in their separate rooms, enjoying their mutual physical presence in a more proper and intimate manner.

A perfect way for them to end this wonderful (and powerful) Valentine’s Day.


End file.
